What Makes Life Interesting
by SwedeGirl89
Summary: She lives in La Push with her troubled father and sweet and caring younger brother. I suck at summeries but lets just say Olyvia Hollerith learns about the supernatrual world the hard way and her life keeps getting interesting...
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own any of the characters besides the Hollerith family; the rest belongs to Stephanie Mayer. **

**Chapter1. So Many Questions**

I knocked on the front door a few times before someone opened it. Before me stood a frowning Jacob Black, confused of what I was doing on his door step.

"What are you doing here?" he hissed; rude much? Why didn't he want to see me? I feel like we haven't seen each other in a week. Probably because we haven't…

"I wanted to hang out after school but I couldn't reach you on your cell. What's going on?" I questioned but his answer was cut short when a man resemblance to Jake rolled out behind him in a wheelchair. Jacob admittedly tensed.

"Who do we have here?" he asked. "Step aside son, let the girl in," he prompted wheeling himself backwards a bit. With reluctance Jake did the same. I closed the door behind me before I turned to the man in wheelchair who I recognized to be Jake's father, Billy Black, the chief.

"Hi, I'm Olyvia Hollerith. You must be Jake's dad." I greeted politely.

"Yes, yes. But call me Billy. Jake didn't tell me we'll be receiving company today," he said sending his son a questioning look. Jacob didn't meet his father's eyes; instead he kept looking down at his feet. Why is he acting this way, this weird? Was it because his dad's here? Hadn't he wanted me to meet him? I can't fathom why; he's met my family so why would it be so against him to introduce me to his?

"No well, he wouldn't know now would he? He weren't answering any of my phone calls." I replied still keeping it politely. That's when it crossed me; that maybe Jake had been _dodging_ my calls, _dodging me_. I thought we both were just too busy but did he not want to see me anymore? Is that it? Is this it for us? Is this the end? Was I supposed to take a hint when he stopped calling me back?

"Oh," Billy replied and scratched his chin. "Did you say your name was _Hollerith?"_ he asked.

"Yeah; my dad is Jonas Hollerith. He's in the council with you." I said and truly hopped my smile didn't look too forced.

"Of course, Jonas. He's a good man, your father. I'd forgotten he had a daughter. Are you the same age as Jake?" I tried my hardest not to flinch by the mention of my dad. A good man? People can be so clueless sometimes.

"Yes, I'm turning seventeen next month actually."

"Jake here, turned seventeen three months ago. Were you at the bon fire to celebrate?" Who weren't? Everyone from the rez had gathered on First Beach. I smiled at the memory. That was the day we first met.

"I was there, yeah. I would like to have a bon fire there to celebrate my own birthday since everyone had such a great time on Jake's. Maybe a lesser crowd though." He chuckled, in all probability remembering how many people actually showed.

"Well I was just going to take a nap," he said before he turned midway and over his shoulder sent us both a meaning look. "But I still would appreciate if you left your door open," he continued with a stern gaze at Jake. Billy then turned his eyes on me, "It was nice meeting you Olyvia."

I trailed Jake to his bedroom. When we were inside he shut the door ignoring his dad's request to leave it ajar. He stood with his back against the door blocking the exit while I myself took a seat on his bed. A few minutes passed that just the same could have been only seconds, but due to the tense silence time ran slower. During the while I tugged on the hem of my shirt not finding the courage to start.

"Livvie I-"

"Why weren't you answering when I called?" I interrupted. I spoke in soft tendency barley higher than a whisper. "Were you ignoring me? I thought we were both just too busy…" I trailed off. I hated this. I hated feeling so fragile. I'm _not_ fragile. At least I didn't used to be.

When he didn't reply I looked up, but he weren't looking at me. His eyes were fixed on something behind me. I turned my head around to see through the window and if I concentrated my eyes enough I could see a few half naked guys standing by the tree line. Why aren't they wearing any shirts? It's October; there's no way they aren't freezing their butts off right now.

I turned my eyes back at Jacob reckoning that he hasn't uttered a word. His eyes were still fixed on the people standing in his backyard.

"Jake? Are you even listening to me?" I asked getting angry. "What happened to you? What's wrong?" No reply. "Say something, _anything_ Jacob. _Please!"_ 'Please' seem to have been the magic word. He turned his gaze to me and blinked. _Un_believable! He didn't hear a word I just said.

"Whatever Jake, I'm leaving. You won't have to bother pressing the ignore button anymore. I won't waste my time waiting by the phone for you. Not anymore. We're done, _finished_." I finale and stood up to leave. My heart broke into tiny pieces when he took a step away from the door. Wasn't he even going to try and stop me? He opened the door and held it open for me. He weren't going to stop me, I realized.

Tears blurred my vision as I sprinted towards the front door only to halt to a sudden stop to keep me from smacking into a shirtless man in cut-off jeans. I recognized him as Sam Uley. He and his friends have a reputation for doing drugs. I know Jacob is one of them but also know that he isn't a stoner. Though just because Jake isn't doesn't mean that they aren't. Jake never introduced me to them. It was always just us two. Now afterwards I find that strange. He never introduced me to anyone. Was he possessive of me or ashamed?

I looked around and all the guys that earlier stood in the tree line were now surrounding the porch. They steered their eyes anywhere but on me. Some faces were familiar; other than Sam I recognized Paul Lahote, Jared Cameron and Seth Clearwater.

Paul is the famous ladies' man in La Push. It's hard to miss him though I never personally met him. Jared is his best friend and became noticeable when he transformed from middle height and skinny to tall and buff in only a short few weeks.

Paul has always been gorgeous but even he grew taller and his six-pack turned into an eight-pack. His good looks can be traced from as far as space. I know that because I've seen him without his shirt on more than one occasion. I don't think Sam and his gang owns a shirt, can't understand why they won't wear them otherwise. Not that I'm complaining.

Only reason to why I knew of Seth was because he's a friend to my little brother Aiden. At least they used to be friends. He hasn't been around the house or school for the matter in a long time.

Sam who stood blocking the front door stepped aside so I could get by though not even he dared to look at me. I wiped away a tear from my cheek with the back of my hand and then continued sprinting to my car without a second glance.

I slammed the door shut and started the engine and sped out of there. A couple of blocks were as far I could get before I had to pull over. The no ending tears blurred my vision so it became hard to see much of anything. My chest felt heavy and my throat was hurting. I was furious of myself for weeping. I was furious at Jake for making me cry, for making me feel the way I do, making me feel weak and vulnerable. I smacked the wheel using my hands, summoning every drop of rage into every hit. All it did was making me cry harder and my palms to throb.

I don't know how long I sat there but all of a sudden there was a knocking sound that caught me off guard. Jacob was standing outside my window. If he thought I would tell him to 'jump in' so we could talk about what went down at his house not too long ago then he better think again. I started up the car again and continued driving home. In the rear view mirror I could see him stay in the same spot for a moment before he disappeared into the woods.

As soon as I was home I ran up the stairs into my room. I slumped down on my bed and lied on my stomach. Grabbing my pillow I buried my face into it and screamed. I screamed until my throat ached and I started to cry once again.

Sometime after I stopped crying I fell asleep. A knock on my bedroom door woke me up but I stayed put. The door opened and Aidan walked in, closing it behind him. He sat down by the foot of my bed and stroked my back like he always did when he was comforting me.

"Want to talk about it?" he asked gently. I sat up and his hand fell but when I moved to sit next to him he went on and continued caressing my back. I leaned into him and rested my head on his shoulder. In return he leaned his head on my head.

"I broke up with Jake." I swallowed.

"Why? Did he do something to hurt you?" Aiden asked alarmed, his brother instinct kicking in.

"No, well yes; it's complicated." Did I break up with him? Or did he break up with me and I just hadn't realized it? I hadn't even realized that he had been avoiding me until today. What else had I missed? Either way, I thought, it still hurts the same.

"I love complicated. I think that's what keeps life interesting."

We sat there in silence for a little while but we both looked up when someone knocked on my door. This time I didn't know who it could be. Aiden was right there next to me and Dad never knocks before entering. The door creaked open and Jacob's head poked in.

"Can I come in?" At least he had the decency to ask first instead of just barging in. I felt Aiden tense beside me. He roughly stood up to face Jacob and I hurried to stand as well and held him back.

"What are you doing here Jacob?" I asked over my little brother's shoulder. Even though I'm two year older than he is he's still taller than me. He's seems to have gotten taller the last few weeks and from the look of it he's been working out more. It's a real contrast to my small petite frame.

"We need to talk."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer except the Hollerith family, they're all mine.**

**A/N: I misspelled "Meyer" last time and wrote "besides" instead of "except", my apologies. At least I got the story right…I think, I hope so anyway **** I'm doing my best.**

**Chapter2. **

"I agree; Aiden could you give us moment?" he turned his whole body around and looked at me like I'd grown another head. Eventually though he nodded and retreated from my room, but not before he sent Jacob another stone glare.

When the door clicked closed I sat down on my bed again. Jacob sat down on the same spot where Aiden had just a moment ago. Differently from last time though I didn't cuddle up to Jake like I had with my brother, instead I kept my distance.

"We need to talk," Jake repeated looking down at his hands in his lap.

"You've said that, so talk," I prompted. He looked up at me then. He reached for my hand but I recoiled. With a sight he withdrew his hand but he didn't turn away.

"The thing is we can't be together." I was so not expecting that. I stood up and swung my arms around me as I spoke.

"Did you honestly come over here just to tell me we can't _be together? _Why- why are you doing this to me Jake? Answer me that? _Why?" _I felt like all the rage inside me was oozing from my body. I was boiling inside.

"Here me out, okay? Livvie just listen." He told me and patted the seat next to me, pleading me to sit back down. He's not allowed to tell me what to do, I though bitterly, therefore I didn't move an inch.

"Fine," he breathed. "There's more to it, things I weren't allowed to share with anyone until recently when I, when Sam…" he trailed off.

"What are you talking about Jake?" This whole situation couldn't possibly get more confusing. I watched as he took a deep breath and this time when he reached for my hand I didn't pull away. This time I let him pull me in and lead me to sit down on my previous spot on the bed.

"What I'm saying _is…"_ he drew a frustrated sight. "The tribe legends…" Now it was my turn to sight in frustration.

"Spit it out." I urged growing impatient for every second that was spent getting nowhere.

"All the stories about how we're descending from wolves, about the cold ones, the third wife and all the other stuff…they're true."

"Screw you!" I yelled and drew my hand out of his grasp and fiercely stood up. I can't believe he's actually telling me this stuff! I started pacing the room. Jacob abandoned his seat and grasped my arm preventing me to pace any farther.

"What!?" I snarled. That I was pissed due to that he would waste my time with this rubbish was only an understatement. "What else do you have stored up, huh!? Do zombies and unicorns exist too!? Do I have a freaking fairy god mother!? What about the Easter Bunny!?" My breathing was hard and I shook my head at him. Exhausted by my outburst I continued calmly, "I get it Jake; you don't feel for me the same way I do for you anymore, if you ever did. I…" I took a quick pause for a deep breath. "Who are you Jake? To be completely honest I don't feel like I know you. Clarify to me, please, why are you telling me these things?"

"_Because," _he started, he looked into my eyes as he spoke. "There's this other thing, it's called imprinting." I was really getting tired of this.

"I know all the tribe legends Jake, or have you forgotten that my dad is a member in the council? He used to tell me and Aiden the stories before we went to bed almost every night when we were little kids."

"Yeah well, I'm trying to tell you that I'm a living proof that they aren't just bedtime stories."

"_Hm mm."_ It was my only reply for something this ridicules. "I think it's time for you to go now, Jake." I said and walked towards the door. I turned the handle and held it open for him, feeling a tad of déjà vu. But this time it was me asking him to leave and not the other way around. "It's late and my dad will be home soon from work. I rather not want you to be here when he does."

"You don't understand-"

"I do understand," I spoke as if he was a little boy and right now I felt like that's exactly what he is. He walked towards me muttering something under his breath. I followed him downstairs and waited for him to put his muddy shoes on. When his hand was on the door handle my voice made him freeze in place.

"I strongly recommend you'll stop telling people things like this. I would hate it if they locked you up in a mental institution because of it."

The door shut closed behind him and I sank down to the floor. What happened to him? What happened to the Jacob Black I've dated for two and a half months? He told me there had been a girl before me who'd chosen another guy over him. Apparently she got married to the dude and left town. She was a Forks girl but had lived in Phoenix for the bigger part of her life, that's probably why I never came across her. But this wasn't about an ex-girlfriend. This was some insane reality that he'd come up with to escape whatever he felt he needed escape from. Maybe he cooked this up to keep his mind of something else. Something like the pain of the girl who picked another guy over him? Something- nah I couldn't make sense of this whole messed up situation. Jake truly believed he was a werewolf; instead of persuading me to believe him he should try out a psychiatrist. Maybe I should go have a talk with Billy, tell him that Jake is seriously fucked up in the head…

"What did you guys talk about?" Aiden's voice interrupted my heavy thinking. He helped me up on my feet and steadied me when I almost fell backwards.

"Are you okay? Should I get an aspirin or maybe a glass of water?" That's my brother, always so sweet and considerate.

"I'm fine I'm just going to go to bed early."

"Sure you're okay?" I started up the stairs and turned my head around and offered a small smile.

"I'm just feeling a little lightheaded, nothing to worry about. Really I'm okay. I'll see you in the morning." I said and continued up the stairs to my bedroom.

"Aye, love you sis." His voice was uncertain when he said it. Mine would too if I'd be the one to find _him_ on the floor in fetal position after a fight with a girlfriend, or _ex_-girlfriend I suppose is more accurate.

As soon as my head touched my pillow and I was under the covers in my cotton pajamas I fell into slumber.

_I was running through the wood, almost tripping over all the sticks and stones. I ran and ran until I couldn't anymore. I had reached the cliffs and could softly hear the sound of waves hitting the rocks down below. Suddenly there was the sound of a stick breaking in two by someone stomping a foot on it. I slowly turned around and before me in between the trees stood the most beautiful man I've ever seen. His skin was pale white and smooth, he was dressed in a white shirt with a beige blazer on top and a matching pair of khakis. His golden hair was mesmerizing. Though for someone so beautiful he had the most terrifying eyes, they were bloodshot red and he looked at me like he just found his prey. But out of nowhere a silver wolf jumped on him and ripped his head off using his bare teeth. The wolf tore the pale man to shreds before my eyes and when he was done, his big head turned towards me. Scarred he'll hurt me the same way I screamed and without a second thought I jumped off the cliff. Ice cold water splashed me in the face…_

I jolted up in bed clutching my chest. My eyes focused on my brother standing next to my bed with an empty bucket in his hands.

"You threw water on me!?" I screeched jumping out of bed and punched his arm.

"Hey now, don't hit me! You were screaming and the only thing I could think of was well," he shrugged and wiggled the bucket.

"You couldn't have just poked my arm or if that hadn't worked called my name?" I asked through gritted teeth.

"Now _that_ doesn't sound much like me. That doesn't sound nearly complicated enough in my ears to be even worth trying, because you know complicated is what-"

"_Is what makes life interesting; _yeah you've said that earlier." I interrupted and he grinned with satisfaction. I shook my head and grabbed the blanket from my bed and dragged my feet towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Aiden called after me.

"I'm sleeping on the couch in the living room; my bed has a huge ass wet _stain_ on the sheets." I replied hearing his chuckle behind me as I descended down the stairs.


End file.
